Dr. Hibbert
Julius M. Hibbert, conocido como Dr. Hibbert, el doctor de la familia Simpson, un genio (con un IQ de 155), un miembro de Mensa, estudiante graduado de la Universidad de Medicina Johns Hopkins, y un miembro de la empresa en el hospital Johns Hopkins. Hibbert es notablemente menos disfuncional comparado con otros personajes de la serie, aunque tiene la tendencia de reírse en los momentos menos inapropiados para los pacientes,pero en un capítulo menciona que si no aprende a reirse asi ya estaria muerto. Él Menciona en "Make Room for Lisa", que "Before I learned to chuckle mindlessly, I was headed to an early grave." (traducido como "Antes de que haya aprendido a reírme sin pensar, estuve a punto de tener una muerte temprana"). También suele dar dudosas soluciones a problemas médicos. Por ejemplo, cuando Maggie salvó a Homer de ahogarse, él lo atribuyó como uno de los comunes casos de la fuerza supernatural humana en niños cuyos padres están en un grave peligro. Asimismo, mencionó haber tenido una leve sorpresa cuando los riñones de Abraham Simpson estallaron. Hay sugerencias que demuestran que el Dr. Hibbert no ejerce la medicina legalmente, aunque en otros episodios suele contradecirse. Luego de que Marge conversara con él sobre evitar comprar una casa en malas condiciones, Hibbert, agradecido, sugiere regalarle prescripciones en el mercado negro. Cuando se da cuenta de que Marge tuvo inicialmente entusiasmo cuando tuvo tres hijos, Hibbert mencionó que la salud de un bebé costaría $60,000 en el mercado negro. También es mencionado en "Wild Barts Can't Be Broken" que no tiene una licencia de médico. A pesar de su semejanza de persona honesta y buena, hay evidencia de que sólo es un interesado. En "Homer's Triple Bypass", Hibbert le anuncia a Homer que su operación del corazón costaría $30,000. Cuando Homer escucha el precio, vuelve a tener un ataque al corazón. Seguido a esto, el doctor Hibbert menciona que el costo serían $40,000 en vez de $30,000. En "Bye Bye Nerdie", luego de que el empleo de Homer de cuidar bebés acabara con las lastimaduras en los mismos, Hibbert se queja y dice estar en una época de crisis en el Hospital. Es Republicano y se lo vió en el Cuartel de Republicanos de Springfield reuniéndose con el Sr. Burns y Rainier Wolfcastle. Hibbert es seguidamente visto en flashbacks (por ejemplo, en el nacimiento de Lisa, o en los accidentes de Bart como niño), y en cada aparición tiene un corte de pelo diferente (afro, dreadlocks, Mr. T-style Mohawk, etcétera) apropiados para cada período de tiempo. Hibbert trabaja en el Hospital General de Springfield. El Dr. Hibbert es casado; él y su esposa Bernice tienen por lo menos tres hijos sin identificar, dos niños y una niña. Cuando es vista a la familia entera, parecen ser una parodia de The Cosby Show. Bernice es conocida como una alcohólica; esto sólo se ha visto en una ocasión (en "Homer vs. the Eighteenth Amendment" donde cae al piso junto con otros alcohólicos de Springfield, al escuchar que les quitarían la cerveza. Un dato importante es que Bleeding Gums Murphy y él son hermanos perdidos; Hibbert dijo que tenía un hermano jazzista mientras que Bleeding Gums Murphy mencionó tener un hermano doctor que se reía en las situaciones más inoportunas. Ambas descripciones concuerdan obviamente. Hibbert tiene una apariencia muy similar al director del Orfanato de Shelbyville, quien menciona también querer encontrar a su hemano perdido al igual que Homer. Tiene un poodle llamado Rosa Barks (en alusión a Rosa Parks) que fue embarazada por Santa's Little Helper. Infelices con los hijos poodles, el doctor Hibbert los abandona con los Simpsons y ellos los reparten. Los dueños conocidos fueron Krusty, Snake y Willie. Los escritores Jay Kogen y Wallace Wolodarsky idearon originalmente que Hibbert fuera una mujer, llamada "Julia Hibbert", quien hubiera sido una parodia de la actríz Julia Sweeney (Hibbert fue el apellido de su marido). Cuando Fox movió a Los Simpson al prime time The Cosby Show, el equipo de escritores decidieron crear a Hibbert como una parodia del personaje de Bill Cosby "Dr. Cliff Huxtable". Hibbert viste swaters usualmente, una referencia a Huxtable. Es uno de los más inteligentes personajes y simpatico en un principio, luego se fue descubriendo su verdadera identidad a lo large de la serie. Un análisis en Canadian Medical Association Journal comparó los sevicios de Hibbert con los del Dr. Nick Riviera, un charlatán personaje que se da de listo usado en Los Simpson como competencia del Dr. Hibbert. Mientras que Hibbert cuenta con su sentido del humor e inteligencia. Se concluyó que Riviera cumple un mejor papel para la psicología; Hibbert es un paternalista y malgastador psíquico, que cobra por escasos trabajos y siempre intenta avadir los problemas. Datos personales Apariciones * Bart the daredevil. (Primera Aparición). * Bart gets hit by a car. * One fish, two fish, blowfish, bluefish. * The way we was. (Flashback). * Oh brother, where art thou?. * Bart's dog gets an F. * Old money. * Brush with greatness. * The war of the Simpsons. * Blood feud. * Stark raving dad. * When Flanders failed. * Saturdays of thunder. * I married Marge. (Flashback). * Radio Bart. * Homer at the bat. * Kamp Krusty. * Homer's triple bypass. * So it's come to this: A Simpson clip show. * Krusty gets kancelled. * Homer goes to college. * Rosebud. * Bart's inner child. * Boy-Scoutz 'N the hood. * Bart's comet. * Bart sells his soul. * Treehouse of horror VI. * Bart the fink. * Lisa the iconoclast. * Homer the Smithers. * A fisch called Selma. * Much Apu about nothing. * Treehouse of horror VII. * Hurricane Neddy. * Homer vs. The eighteenth amendment. * Grade school confidential. * The old man and Lisa. * Lisa's sax. * Treehouse of horror VIII. * The Cartridge family. * Bart star. * Lisa the skeptic. * The last templation of Krust. * The trouble with trillion. * King of the hill. * Lost our Lisa. * Today I am a clown. * All's fair in oven war. * Mommie beerest. * The girl who slept too little. * Milhouse of sand and fog. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * Regarding Margie. * The mook, the chef, the wife and her Homer. * Jazzy and the pussycats. * G.I. (Annoyed grunt). * Ice cream of Margie (with the light blue hair). * Dial N for Nerder. * Treehouse of horror XX. (Última Aparición).